monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Roshey Goyle
Roshey Goyle is the daughter of the Gargoyle.This character was made by Girlofice. " First words: Supercalifractulistisexpilaisdouches." '' ''Roshey trying to fake one of her memories. '' Personality Roshey is a very quiet ghoul. Physical Description Roshey has bright pink hair with blue streaks.Her skin is pale (like Rochelle) and she has grey coloured wings attached to her back. Classic Monster Gargoyles are tradtionally thought to have been created during the medival period.Some gargoyles have even been found at anicent civilizations as well.Gargoyles were placed on the roofs of Egyptian temple,where their mouths served as a spout for water.Similar pieces were also seen on Greek temples,though the figures were often carved into the shape of lions and other ferocious animals. The name gargoyle came from St, Romanus or Romain.According to the legend,he saved his country from a monster by the name of Goji, sometimes called Gargouille.Supposedly the monster was so scary looking that it frightened off evil spirts.This lead to some people calling the monster a protector and placing similar carved pieces on churches and important buildings. Throughout history, gargoyles have been created in a number of different images and figures.Some images have even included people in the figures,such as a monk.They occasionally continued to server water spouts,but they were more ornamental, meaning they didn’t prove a function.As these sputs became less popular, so did the use of gargoyles. Starting in the 19th century, gargoyles became more of a decorartion then anything else.Some of the famous gargoyles in history are used in Norte Dame de Paris.Even in the United States, gargoyles were used more on modern buildings as a form of decoration,such as the stainless steel versions used on the Chrysler Building in New York City.The Washington National Cathedral in Washington D.C also used gargoyles. Relationships Family Roshey has a good relationship with her sister Rochelle.Rochelle likes to read Roshey`s poetry and Roshey likes the rock, hard, candy that Rochelle makes. Her sisters are Stonechell and Rockalee Roshey's M.PNG|Roshey's mother, Ruby Goyle Stonechell Goyle.png|Stonechell, her sister Rockalee Goyle.PNG|Her sister, Rockalee Roshey's Aunt.PNG|Aunt Slaterina Goyle Friends Roshey hasnt yet found a friend that is into poetry. Pet Roshey`s pet is a dog named Grayskies. Romance She is currently single. Outfits Basic Rocky.png|''Basic Roshey For Roshey`s basic outfit her hair is bright pink with blue highlights.Her hair is tied back in a ponytail and her bangs are very french like.She wears a pink dog styled dress with a ruffled frill at the bottom.Her pantyhose are black and cut up into diamonds.She also wears similar style shoes to her sister but hers are dyed pink. Back to School Rocky 3.png|''Back to School'' Roshey Roshey`s fringe is parted on two sides to make her bangs look like the letter "M". She wears a tight pink blouse with a blue ribbon tie.Her skirt is short and very frilly at the bottom. She has short pink socks and bright rose coloured high heels. Creepy Carnival Roshey_Carnival.png|''Creepy Carnival'' Roshey Roshey`s hair is tied in pigtails.Her fringe is parted to two sides.She is wearing a jumper styled dress.The mini dress has 3 bows on the chest on one side.Her socks are florescent coloured and she is wearing bright blue wedges. Dead Tired Rocky_2.png|''Dead Tired'' Roshey Roshey`s bangs are tied back and her hair is in 2 long ponytails.She wears a light pink short top that has a stitched pink heart in the middle of the top.Her purple skirt is decorated with mini dots.She also wears light pink socks. Fearleader/School Spirit Rocky Ghoul.png|''Fearleader'' Roshey Roshey`s hair is dyed lighter pink for this look so that she can look like Rochelle Goyle.Her hair is tied up in two pigtails.Her Monster High Fearleading uniform is purple with the Monster High logo.She wears purple stockings to coordinate her outfit. Roshey finishes the look of by adding trainers. Schools Out Rocky School.png|''Schools Out'' Roshey Roshey wears the same pink dress as her basic.Her hair is tied back into two long ponytails.She wears bright pink high heels and neon coloured socks with this outfit. Sweet 1600 Roshey has her hair out.She wears a tight purple top with lilac frills.Her mini skirt has purple and blue frills.Her shoes are purple high heels. Trivia *Roshey dyed her hair light pink for her fearleading outfit so she could try and get Rochelle out of the squad. Category:Girlofice Original Characters Category:Gargoyle Category:Original Characters Category:Females